


Bridge

by Hecateae



Series: Dark clouds; spilt ink [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen, world fusion: old kingdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 08:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18891142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecateae/pseuds/Hecateae
Summary: In which Kira begins a new chapter of her career. Words are exchanged. Change is anticipated.The Worshipful Company of the Greenwash and Field Market Bridge worked for nearly a century to finish construction of a safer trade route.The company remains there, to this day.





	Bridge

**Author's Note:**

> Why are there so many characters? Who decided that worldbuilding was a thing? Everyone, that's who.

"Do you accept your new posting, Cadet?" the Bridgemaster asks, looking up at Kira from where she sits.

She swallows, looking down from that stern face to the desk in front of her. A desk _covered_ with paperwork, including her own, which must be signed, or read, or completed by the ending of Winter — and consequently the end of the active duty for those in its Brigade — for the transition to Spring. 

Spring. Her new posting. 

She's more nervous that she should be, she'd grown up in the Greenwash Company, her family being shareholders since its conception. She _knows_ how this works. 

It.... doesn't help.

"Yes'sir! Mom! Um, I mean..." She sighs. "Yes, Ma'am." 

Her mother, the Bridgemaster of the Winter brigade finally smiles, while her father beams fondly at them both from where he had been working across the room. 

He joins them, passing Kira a sealed letter, the wax still soft enough that the impression of her fingers show up easily.

Oh, why had she even brought up the fact that she'd wanted to join the Company proper? Of course her parents would make a big deal of it, going so far as to make sure she went through the entire training process, no matter how she was a part of the roster in all but name; neopotism isn't frowned on — not when inheritance of shares and stakes played such a role in who got into the company — but that didn't mean you could just skip the formalities. Her parents really liked to stand on ceremony. 

"Cadet Yukimura, you've been officially reassigned to the Spring Brigade. You will meet Bridgemaster Haseya and her company here, at the fourth bell in two day's time." 

"I understand, Ma'am."

"Then you may go."

Kira tucks the letter away into her pocket, salutes and makes ready to leave. 

"And Kira," Noshiko says, "You'll do well, we know."

Her parents exchange a look, one Kira knows too well, having seen it whenever they pored over plans, memories or even simply spending time together; agreement. 

"Just remember to send word with you have the time."


End file.
